1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device driver that drives a display device in response to a video signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In display devices such as liquid crystal display panels, a plurality of gate lines extending, for example, one by one in a horizontal direction on a two-dimensional screen and a plurality of source lines extending in a perpendicular direction on the two-dimensional screen are arranged so as to cross each other. The liquid crystal display panels further incorporate a source driver and a gate driver. The source driver applies a gradation display voltage to each of the source lines, the gradation display voltage corresponding to a luminance level of each pixel indicated by an input video signal. The gate driver applies a scanning signal to the gate lines.
As such a source driver, there is proposed or known a device configured to individually latch a plurality of pieces of display data for one horizontal synchronization period into a plurality of respective latches and to apply gradation display voltages to the respective source lines, the gradation display voltages corresponding to the display data latched into each of the latches (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-301946). In this source driver, the above-stated latches each latch the display data at the timing shifted by a delay circuit which uses a delay of inverter elements. With this configuration, the source driver avoids the situation of steep and simultaneous change in currents that flow into the respective source lines and to thereby prevent noise generated in such a situation.